totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
"Bajeczna przygoda w Las Vegas"
thumb|left|650px Kanada, Samolot Don odpoczywał sobie w jacuzzi, a Topher go wachlował. Jednak ważniejsze były pojawiające się przed nim dwa cienie, które... były czymś zajęte. Okazuje się, że to jednak była Izzy, tylko prankowała gospodarza. Don: 'Izzy? C-co ty robisz? '''Izzy: '''Haha! Jesteśmy na wizji! Musiałam zwrócić na siebie uwagę! ;D ''Następna scena. Don (ubrany) siedzi na wygodnym fotelu w Pierwszej Klasie. 'Don: '''Poprzednio w Światowej Przygodzie poznałem naprawdę wyjątkowych uczestników, dosłownie. Raczyli się pięknie przywitać wulgarnym słownictwem, obelgami, groźbami, jak "społeczeństwo" w gimnazjum. Cudownie? Nie sądzę, bo przede mną jeszcze miesiąc udręki z tymi ludźmi. ''Słyszy dźwięk lądowania. 'Don: '''Ej, my jeszcze nie lecimy! ''Był to tylko na szczęście fałszywy dźwięk. 'Don: '''Uff... no cóż, niedługo polecimy do pierwszego miasta w Światowej Przygodzie! ''Symbolizujący kciuk w górę oznaczający "okejkę". Czołówka sezonu 'Muzyka: 'Power & Control (Instrumental) - Marina & The Diamonds Poszybszony widok wszystkich miast po kolei. Uszybszony slajd zatrzymuje się w Kanadzie, dokładnie w Sali Podsumowań, dokładnie tej z Total Drama: World Tour. Tam pojawiają się machający do kamery Bridgette i Tom. Po lewej stronie widzimy wszystkie oryginalne postacie, które nie dostały się do programu, a z prawej wszystkie postacie autorki, której wykonują swoje obowiązki. Kartka przewraca się na następną stronę, a tam widzimy na wieży Eiffla Jen zainspirowaną miejscem i sprzeczający się ze sobą Brody i MacArthur. W Louvrze widzimy całujących się Nastasię i Zach'a, którzy przeglądają się po muzeum, Veronicę rozmawiającą przez telefon z barmanem i Devin'a, który próbuje znaleźć kogokolwiek, kto bierze udział w programie. We Włoszech Marcus stoi w kąpielówkach na wybiegu, a obok niego jest rozentuzjazmowana Aisha, która skacze i nie może się powstrzymać. W Japonii Claudia i Dwayne próbują zjeść kostkę-węgorza. W Niemczech Stephanie robi z kiełbasy portret Ryan'a, przed którym staje wzruszona i widocznie tęskni za swoim chłopakiem. W Katalonii Rudolph jest zażenowany hiszpańską obsługą, a Iris z irytacją słucha hiszpańskiej gitary, granej przez przystojniaka. Widok na samolot. Na nim wszyscy tańczą kan-kana, Jasper i Jay przewracają się na siebie, Lao Chi spada z samolotu, a tam na ziemi ratuje go Emma i ściska go do nieprzytomności. Po chwili wszyscy zeskakują z samolotu, otwierając spadochrony i lądując na ziemi. Kiedy wszyscy lądują, siadają zadowoleni na limuzynie, a na drzwiach limuzyny pojawia się napis: "World STrip". Samolot - Jadalnia Pewnie zdziwi Was to, że siedzi w stołówce aż osiemnaście osób? Z racji z tego, że jadalnia jest największym pomieszczeniem na pokładzie, czemu by nie właśnie urządzić nocki w jadalni? 'Veronica: '''Dawno tak się nie bawiłam... '''Jasper: '''Ej, a o co Ci chodzi? '(Veronica - PZ): 'A ten Jasper to jakiś zacofaniec kolejny? Chodziło mi o to, że znowu musiałam spać w tej norze z pozostałą 17 frajerów ;) ''Stephanie spała na Devin'ie, dopóki nie obudził ich budzik Rudolph'a. 'Rudolph: '''Wstawajcie gołąbki, jest już siódma! ''"Gołąbki" wstają i zaczynają wrzeszeć. '(Stephanie - PZ): '''A miałam sen, że jestem z Ryan'em... boże, to był Devin! '''Devin: '''A Ryan ci się przypadkiem nie znudził? ;u; '''Stephanie: '''Ty lepiej zamknij mordę! >:( ''Zdzieliła go po pysku. 'Emma: '''Ale to przecież ty na nim spałaś. (please) '''Stephanie: '''Ty mnie nie prowokuj... '(Aisha - PZ): 'Urocze! Kroiłaby się nowa parka w show! ;) '''Marcus: '''Przynajmniej... '''Emma: '''Odnoszę... '''Marcus: '''Możesz mi nie przerywać pięknisiu? :) '(Emma - PZ): 'Ja mam chłopaka... zaraz, gdzieś to już słyszałam. ''Wzdycha. '(Marcus - PZ): '''Muszę ją jakoś poderwać, ale tak, żeby moja pięknisia nic nie podejrzewała >) '''Lao Chi: '''O cholera... xd Co wy za jakieś orgie tu urządzacie? '''Veronica: '''Sam jesteś orgią pojebie! Sorki, jednak nie, bo myślałam, że jesteś tylko patolem... '(Veronica - PZ): 'Rzygać mi się chciało, jak słyszałam o seksie. Ten Lao Chi chyba jeszcze nie wie z kim ma do czynienia. ''Iris się tylko stuka w głowę. 'Iris: '''Ja chyba w jakiejś oborze wylądowałam... '''MacArthur: '''Jak chcesz, mogę tam pomóc Ci trafić ;) '''Iris: '''Japa tam! ''Brody zaczął się śmiać. 'MacArthur: '''Co Cię tak bawi stulejo? '''Brody: '''To, że nie będziesz nikim manipulowała Josee 2.0 >) '(Emma - PZ): 'Ech, jednak jest coś na rzeczy. ;< Albo nie... bo z Brody'm był to tylko jeden pocałunek, nic więcej. Noah całował Cody'ego... to powinnam czymś się martwić? '''Zach: '''Ja nie rozumiem, o co te kłótnie. Co wy, wszyscy jesteście tacy w sobie zakochani, że musicie się tak zachowywać? '''Rudolph: '''No wreszcie jeden normalny! ''Wszyscy zmierzyli wzrokiem Rudolph'a. 'Stephanie: '''Coś chcesz nam przez to powiedzieć, pojebie?! '''Rudolph: '''Tak, że większość z Was odwala tu tylko zwykły seks małp, a nie rywalizację o milion. ''Emma załamała ręce, potem westchnęła i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. 'Emma: '''Racja, nie musimy się zachowywać jak idioci. Emma jestem. '''Marcus: '''Popieram :) '''Aisha: '''A ja idę za śladami chłopaka ;) ''Facepalmy. 'Stephanie: '''Ale... t-ty masz własną wolę, prawda? Bo oglądałam sobie wasze wyczyny z Nastasią w Totalna Porażka: Szaleństwa na Planie, no i nie wierzę w to, co widzę. '(Aisha - PZ): 'Zabrzmiało to dziwnie, ale prawda >) Mój chłopak jest tak boski, że mogę za niego dosłownie skoczyć w ogień! Obym tylko nie musiała tego robić, bo bym się cykała... w gruncie rzeczy, jeśli któraś z tych zdzir odbierze mi Marcus'a, to ja potrafię jej nakopać do mordy, co mi tam? '(Marcus - PZ): 'W życiu nie chciałbym zdradzić Aisha'y z takimi kretynkami, ale widzę, że niektóre są do tego chętne... w końcu... przecież do seksu się trza narodzić :) ''Jen otwiera okno, a tam wystaje jakiś magnetofon. 'Jen: '''A co to? '''Don: '''WYZWANIE! '''Stephanie: '''Chyba cię pojebało... nawet nie zdążyliśmy się poznać (please) '(Stephanie - PZ): 'Zrozumiałam, że to przez Dona przegrałam z Ryan'em wyścig, bo... bo mnie zdezorientował! Nie odpuszczę teraz mu tego płazem, chociażby teraz miałabym być zdyskwalifikowana. '(Claudia - PZ): 'Sama nie wiem czy dobrze postąpiłam, biorąc w tym udział :-/ '(Devin - PZ): 'Stephanie jest taka jaka jest, zadziorna, nieokrzesana... kurczę, szkoda, że to jednak mnie wylosowało, nie wiem co zrobię bez Carrie. :< ''Don wyskoczył z okna, strasząc wszystkich. 'Don: '''Gdybyście zajrzeli przez okno, domyślelibyście się lokalizacji, zresztą... ''Pokazuje im widok na ____ (sami se zgadnijcie co to jest lub przescrollujcie odcinek XDDD) left 'Rudolph: '''Stany Zjednoczone? '''Stephanie: '''LAS VEGAS! <3 '''Devin: '''O cholera... '(Devin - PZ): 'Pamiętam, że zakochałem się tam w Carrie :D ''Samolot zaczął lądować w dół. 'Jen: '''Mam nadzieję, że... ''Aisha przerywa Jen. 'Aisha: '''BĘDZIEMY ŚPIEWAĆ? ) '''Nastasia: '''Kurwa! A miałam tak zajebisty wokal na Single Ladies! -,- ''Veronica szukała nowej prowokacji, tak, wciąż jej było mało... 'Veronica: '''Ty jak przedłużasz jakąś główkę podczas gwałtu śpiewania, to w głowie masz tylko, żeby w połowie tego szajsu co śpiewasz mieć orgazm ;-; '''Nastasia: '''Dobra, zamknij mordę onanistko i nie musisz się wtrącać! Zadarłaś z niewłaściwą laską! '''Veronica: '''Jeśli chodzi o postępowanie, to masz rację ;) ''Nastasia chciała rzucić się na Veronicę. '(Nastasia - PZ): '''Zazdrościsz mi, że to ja mam chłopaka szajsiaro? ;* ''Don ucisza ponownie wszystkich uczestników. 'Jasper: '''Dobra, a co my mamy robić w tym Las Vegas? '''Don: '''Eeee: #Zeskoczyć. #Wylecieć w prawidłowy punkt. #Będę rozdzielać was na drużyny. #Będzie zadanie. #Najgorsza drużyna trafi na ceremonię i możliwe, że wywali zawodnika ;) '(Jen - PZ): 'Czy... '(Claudia - PZ): '...Don... '(Devin - PZ): '...powiedział... '(Zach - PZ): '...MOŻE? To przecież nie było nawet podobne do Chris'a, tutaj taka niespodzianka, że nadal będziemy w 18? :O ''Nastasia zaczęła się cieszyć. 'Lao Chi: 'Łał... dochodzi jej... Widok na wyjście z samolotu, ten otwierają się drzwiczki i Lao Chi ze spadochronem spada, krzycząc. Potem wyskakuje zadowolona Nastasia. '(Lao Chi - PZ): '''Nienawidzę jej -.- ''(pokazał fakasa) '''(Nastasia - PZ): Zasada pierwsza, nie przerywaj pięknej kobiecie >) Aisha westchnęła. Iris: 'Zeskakujcie tchórze, mi się nigdzie nie śpieszy ;) '''Stephanie: '''Spierdalaj i zeskakuj, bo jak nie mogę, to na pewno zlecisz stąd w 10 sekund. ''Iris bierze szybko spadochron i zlatuje. 'Iris: '''Wygrałam! '(PZ - Stephanie): 'Nigdzie jej się nie śpieszy... da się frajerce siłę "wyzwania" i wyleci ;) Od razu zaznaczam, że ona jest pierwsza na liście moich konkurentów! ''Wszyscy zaczęli powoli zeskakiwać, zostali tylko Jen, Dwayne i Jasper. 'Don: '''Zeskakujcie kurczaczki! ''Zaczął udawać głos kurczaka, Jasper go walnął z łokcia w brzuch i zeskoczył. 'Jasper: '''ARRIVEDERCI! ''Jen wzięła spadochron i walnęła nim w głowę Dwayne'a, potem sama wahała się, czy nie zeskoczyć. 'Don: '''Daję ci 5 sekund... 5... 4... 3... 2... ''Jen zeskoczyła, Don za nią. '(Jen - PZ): '''a) Nigdy nie latałam samolotem. b) Don to palant. c) W końcu zacznie się moja przygoda. ''Jeszcze raz kamera ukazuje, jak wszyscy ze spadochronami lecą na ziemię, potem ukazują piękną ziemię Las Vegas, a wszyscy na nią zeskakują. Las Vegas - Omówienie zadania Don otrzepuje się, podobnie jak lunatykujący Dwayne, po chwili już się budzi. 'Dwayne: '''To... to my jesteśmy już w domu? '(Veronica - PZ): 'Tym dziadem to chyba będzie prosto manipulować ;) ''Don zaczyna omawiać wyzwanie, tylko jeszcze przed powiedzeniem go myśli o drużynach. 'Don: '''Wiecie państwo, że to już jest drugi odcinek? '''Stephanie: '''Nieeee? Nie wiemy, bo jesteśmy żałośni? (sarkazm) '''Don: '''Zresztą widać to po twojej gębie... ''Zbliżenie na Jen, Aishę i Stephanie. Ta trzecia podchodzi, znika z kadru, słyszymy dźwięk uderzenia i Stephanie wraca. '(Stephanie - PZ) : '''Coś jeszcze cwelu? ;u; '''Don: '''Ała! Wybiłaś mi zęba! '''Jay : ':-/ '(Jay - PZ): '''Cholernie piękne miejsce, ale nie lubię takiego zwiedzania. '''Veronica: '''Hehe, już mi się tu podoba :) '''Stephanie: '''Bo zajebałam Don'owi? :) '''Veronica: '''Nieźle stara :) '''Stephanie: '''Aha... nie licz, że po Twoich wyzwiskach zostaniemy przyjaciółkami >) ''Veronica miała małego fail'a. Nie dawała po sobie poznawać, że dokładnie o to jej chodziło. '(Veronica - PZ): '''A może i to mi chodziło, a może nie? Kto wie Stephanie, ludzie są nieprzewidywalni! '''Don: '''Dobra, mam pomysł na drużyny. '''Aisha: '''To mów, bo nie mam ochoty tu sterczeć jak jakaś laska, która czeka na wyruchanie... '''Marcus: '''Chcesz, mogę być pierwszym chętnym. :> ''Facepalm Lao Chi. 'Lao Chi: '''Paszła mi stąd nimfomani niedorobieni... ''Aisha wzdycha. 'Aisha: '''Gdybyś chociaż wiedział, czym jest miłość :> '''Lao Chi: '''No, nie za bardzo, oświeć mnie... ''Jen dołącza się do rozmowy. 'Jen: '''Serio do tej pory nie miałeś żadnej drugiej połówki? '''Lao Chi: '''Młoda... jesteś głuchoślepa, czy co? Nigdy się nie CAŁOWAŁEM ani nigdy NIE BYŁEM Z NIKIM. '''Jen: '''Aha >) ''Dziewczyny zaczęły się z niego śmiać poza Claudią, w jego obronie stanęli Zach, Jasper i Jay. 'Jay: '''Debile, chyba nie każdy jest stworzony do miłości? ''Świerszcz. 'Jay: '''Wreszcie mam prawo do głosu, bo takie cwele jak Wy nigdy mi na to nie pozwoliły :) Może mam pecha, ale nie pozwolę, żeby tacy frajerzy jak Wy mi go rozszerzali. '''Wszyscy: ':O 'Don: '''No to po nadaniu osób do danej drużyny, wspólnie zastanowicie się nad nazwą! '''Wszyscy: ':O X2 'Don: '''Możecie przestać? Dobra, teraz drużyny: TEAM 1 *Jen *Stephanie *Veronica *Devin *Jasper *Rudolph TEAM 2 *Aisha *Claudia *Nastasia *Dwayne *Marcus *Zach TEAM 3 *Emma *Iris *MacArthur *Brody *Jay *Lao Chi '''Don: '''No to jak nazwiecie swoje drużyny? ;u; '(PZ - Rudolph): 'Trafiłem do drużyny z Divami, Surferem, Jen i Devin'em. Ciężko chyba nie będzie, o ile te siksy nie będą się kłóciły o przywództwo. '''Veronica: '''A gdzie kapitanowie? '''Don: '''Tak nazywasz swoją drużynę, kapitanie? :) '''Veronica: '''Zajebiście! <3 '''Stephanie: '''NIE! JA SIĘ KURWA NIE ZGADZAM! '''Don: '''Nazwę was: "Niezgodni" Team 1 - Niezgodni (kapitan - Veronica) '''Jen: 'Żartujesz sobie? 'Devin: '''Cóż... niezwykle pasuje to do tamtych div. '''Stephanie: '''Przejebane ;o '''Jasper: '''Cóż... na to się zapowiada, że faktycznie niezgodni. Skoro Veronica nie mogła nazwać swojej drużyny, to oczywiście Stephanie musiała wtrącić swoje pięć groszy. '''Veronica: '''Mieliśmy się nazywać SexMasterki, nie jakieś fandomy Tris z tego popierdolonego serialu! -.- '''Rudolph: '''To jest kara ;) ... '''Claudia: '''Tak się zastanawiam czy nie nazwać się... a kto jest kapitanem? '''Don: '''Marcus :) '''Aisha: '''MARINA AND THE DIAMONDS! <3 '''Zach: '''Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no-oh... '''Aisha: '''THIS IS HOW TO BE A HEARTBREAKER! <3 BOYS THEY LIKE A LITTLE DAAANGEEEER! ) W sumie nazwa niezwykle podobna do tej, którą wymyśliła Aisha. '''Zach: '''Ech, w sumie lubię Marinę, ale lepsza jest Martinez lub Trainor ;) $nuci$ I know exactly what I want and who I want to be I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh ... '''Don: '''A Team 3 jakiego wybiera kapitana? (Eliminują) *'Emma: Jay! *'Iris: Jay!' *'MacArthur: Jay!' *'Brody: Jay!' *'Jay: Lao Chi!' *'Lao Chi: Emma!' '... *'Emma: Iris!' *'Iris: Lao Chi!' *'MacArthur: Brody!' *'Brody: MacArthur!' *'Lao Chi: MacArthur!' '... *'Emma: Lao Chi!' *'Iris: Lao Chi!' *'Brody: Iris!' *'Lao Chi: Emma!' '... *'Emma: Iris!' *'Iris: Emma!' *'Brody: Iris!' ... *'Emma: Brody!' *'Brody: Brody!' '---- Don: 'Cóż, to Emma zostaje kapitanem i wybiera nazwę ;) '''Emma: '''Więc podejmiemy ją wspólnie :) *'Emma: Zajebiste Prawniczki! *'Iris: Poddani Iris!' *'MacArthur: Drużyna Która Wytępi Brody'ego' *'Brody: Pocałujta Mnie w Dupę' *'Jay: Patria Zjednoczonych Obozowiczów' *'Lao Chi: Rushowe Żelki (please)' Emma czyta wszystkie możliwe odpowiedzi. Emma: 'Mam już, Drużyna Zajebistych Żelków! :D ''Wszyscy przybili sobie piątkę. 'Iris: '''Bo kto nie lubi żelków? xd '''MacArthur: '''Ty >_< ''Don zamyka sprawę jasno. 'Don: '''Czyli mamy: Drużynę Niezgodnych, Marinę and the Diamonds i Drużynę Zajebistych Żelków! Teraz wyzwanie... ''Jęczą. 'Don: '...a wyzwanie będzie bardzo proste :) Będziecie musieli trafić do trasy Las Vegas Strip, a tam... zagrać w ruletkę! Drużyna, która wygra ruletkę, podbiegnie, gość da Wam wskazówkę, a Wy traficie do mnie i kto wie... może wygracie wyzwanie? ;u; '(Marcus - PZ): '''Strip? <3 '(Stephanie - PZ): 'Z takim kapitanem to ja nie dziękuję ._. Las Vegas - Zadanie thumb|left|250px ''Jak w teamie, zaczęło się od kłótni dwóch dziewczyn, obojętności Jasper'a i cichą "strategią". 'Stephanie: '''Wiesz, że jesteś jak połączenie Scarlett i Courtney? c; '''Veronica: '''Masz pojęcie kim jestem?! '''Stephanie: '''Tak! Zwykłą dziwką! ''Veronica ją opluła, a te zaczęły znowu na siebie wrzeszczeć... (błagam ._.) '(Jasper - PZ): '''Ech... to jest żałosne, co one sobą reprezentują. '(Rudolph - PZ): 'Jeszcze moment, a któraś z nich naprawdę wyleci i to jeszcze przed ceremonią... ''Jen próbuje znaleźć jakiś środek transportu. 'Jen: '''Ej, widzie... '''Devin: '...w tę stro... Jen policzkuje Devin'a. 'Devin: '''Za co? '''Jen: '''Nie lubię, jak ktoś mi przerywa :) '(Devin - PZ): 'Myślałem, że Jen jest spoko... '''Jen: '''Sorki... akurat trochę mnie poniosło. ''Devin pokazał jej tylko ok'ejkę. 'Jen: '''To więc widzieliście autobus? ''Wzdycha, gdy widzi kolejną kłótnię. 'Jen: '''Dziewczyny! To jest gra o wszystko, w Pierwszej Klasie będziecie się kłócić! Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że teraz jedna z Was wyleci? '''Veronica: '''Byłoby super... ''Drużyna strzela facepalm'a. '(Rudolph - PZ): '''Proszę, powiedzcie mi, że nie zwariowałem! '''Rudolph: '''A jeśli Ty wylecisz? '''Veronica: '''A chcesz się założyć, że dziś wygramy? ;) '''Rudolph: '''Ooo... :] ''Dwie dziewczyny od razu przestały się kłócić. 'Jasper: '''Nareszcie coś dla drużyny. '''Stephanie: '''Japa tam! '''Jasper: '''Dobra, sorry. '(Stephanie - PZ): 'Hmmm, tym gnojkiem będzie łatwo pomanipulować. ;) ''Jen zauważa środek transportu. 'Jen: '''Jest tam! To autobus? '(Jen - PZ): 'Lepsze to niż stanie godzinę w takim mieście. ;-; Chociaż wolałabym zgarnąć małą kasę i zrobić zakupy, a potem odlecieć... nieeee, nie pozwoliłabym na to, żeby wylecieć już w drugim odcinku. ''Wszyscy (niechętnie) wsiadają do tego autobusu. 'Bileter: '''Gdzie Państwo chcą jechać? '''Jen: '''Eee... kapitan? ;u; '''Veronica: '''Do najbliższego kasyna, gdzie jest ruletka. Kojarzy może pan TP? ''Bileter westchnął. 'Bileter: '''Ja nie wiem co to Totalna Porażka, ale jak widzę Was, to... '''Stephanie: '''AAARGH! ''Stephanie wścieka się i rzuca na biletera, ten z przerażenia daje sześć biletów. 'Stephanie: '''Tak się załatwia sprawy >) '''Devin: '''Dobra, nie podniecaj się ;-;. '(Stephanie - PZ): 'Chyba powinnam mieć częściej ataki złości? ;u; ''Autobus odjechał. thumb|left|250px Związki są wtulone w siebie (dziewczyny w chłopaków). Ci od razu znaleźli sobie transport, jakim były wielbłądy. 'Dwayne: '''Więc co robimy? '''Marcus: '''Jedziemy... '''Dwayne: '''A ty wiesz gdzie jechać? ''Facepalm'y. 'Aisha: '''Dziadu, weź zamknij ten parszywy ryj i nie prowokuj mojego chłopaka. '''Dwayne: '''Zachowujesz się nieodpowiedzialnie! Czemu jesteś jak druga Taylor z Totalnej Po... ''Aisha wyrzuciła go z wielbłąda. 'Aisha: '''Co za debil ;p Sorki Zach'uś, ale on się pyta, czemu jestem tak zepsuta :-/ '''Nastasia: '''Spoko... mnie mało obchodzi co pierdolicie. Podoba mi się miasto. <3 '''Aisha: '''Mi też. Gdybym mogła wygrać, razem z Marcus'em zamieszkalibyśmy tu za ten milion, zrobiłabym karierę na YouTube'ie i les voila c: '''Nastasia: '''Do pokonania SexMasterki, Wiśni, Banshee i Makarewicza będziesz miała dużo trudniej :) '''Aisha: '''Fu... nie mów mi o tej hipokrytce Banshee. -.- A Malczyński? '''Claudia: '''Nie wiem co macie do Makarewicza, jest spoko. Ale co do pozostałych gwiazdek YouTube popieram, że oni nie są w ogóle spoko ze względu na to wykorzystywanie widzów. '''Marcus: '''Szczególnie te obsrane koszulki Malczyńskich ;-; ''Cała piątka przybiła sobie piątkę. 'Nastasia: '''Mnie ciekawi tylko gdzie jesteśmy ^^ '''Marcus: '''Mam zajebisty pomysł! Przegrajmy dziś specjalnie wyzwanie i wywalmy Dwayne'a, bo mnie irytuje... '''Zach: '''Mnie też. Starsi nie powinni nawet brać udziału. :) '''Claudia: '''Ech... sama nie wiem. Pogrubieniethumb|left|250px ''Tu szło chyba najlepiej, gdyby nie wymiana zdań Emmy i Iris. 'Iris: '''Ja powinnam być kapitanem. ;-; '''Brody: '''Ale nim nie jesteś. Pogódź się z tym. Jprdl. ''MacArthur przytakuje Brody'emu. 'Lao Chi: '''Ile będziesz jeszcze marudziła, że nie jesteś kapitanem? '(Lao Chi - PZ): 'Stawiam, że Iris wyleci pierwsza jak przegramy. ''Jay cały czas uważnie rozgląda się po okolicy. 'Jay: '''Ciekawią was smokolopy? (Skaarlcia ;p) ''Wszyscy kiwają głowami na nie. 'Jay: '''Bo widziałem ta... ''Nagle tratuje go smokolopa :D 'Skaarl: '''Greefrglooorg! '''Wszyscy: '??? 'Skaarl: '''BA! TATA! ''Kładzie się na kamieniu zadowolona. 'Lao Chi: 'Żałosne... Dotyka jaszczurkę, a ta wstaje, rozpościera skrzydła i wrzeszczy, dodatkowo odwraca się na Jay'a, tratuje go i zbliża się z językiem. '(Lao Chi - PZ): '''Moja stara w porównaniu do tej szkapy jest dużo łagodniejsza c: Nikt tak się nie drze jak ona ;) '''Emma: '''Kto jest za, żebyśmy jechali na Skaarl? :) '''Iris: '''ZNAM LEAGUE OF LEGENDS LEPIEJ DZIWKO! ''Emma chce wypowiedzieć "słowną wojnę" lecz się opamiętuje. 'Emma: '''Jestem chyba bardziej honorowa. Nie będę na Ciebie krzyczała ani nic, ale pogódź się z tym, że musisz pracować dla drużyny. '(Iris - PZ): 'Wcale nie muszę >:) ''Po chwili wahania wszyscy siadają na Skaarl. 'Iris: '''Mam nadzieję, że tylko nie... ''Skaarl zatrzymała się, ponieważ zobaczyła motylka. On gdzie nie poleci, ta stanie na dwóch łapach z długim jęzorkiem, a jej dana część ciała będzie lecieć za motylkiem. 'Iris: '''Ech... do kasyna najbliższego, nie do motylka! '''Skaarl: '''Greefrglooorg! ''Napręża się, zaczyna odbijać się jak piłka koszykowa i leci...! :D 'Zajebiste Żelki: 'ŁAAAAAAA! thumb|left|250pxthumb|left|250pxthumb|left|250px Urywki poczynań każdej z drużyn. Na trzecim miejscu oczywiście drużyna Mariny & The Diamonds, która poszła kupić pamiątki i pozwiedzać okolice, zostawiając Dwayne'a na pastwę losu, Niezgodni pomylili lokale i trafili do nie tego kasyna, lecz hotelu z kasynem dla młodzieży. Zajebiste Żelki, dzięki wspaniałej intuicji jaszczurki trafili do kasyna. Tam Kled dał rybę pierońskiemu zwierzaczkowi i uciekli. Zajebiste Żelki dalej były zajęte. Trafili do kasyna, gdzie odgrywała się gra w ruletkę. 'Emma: '''Lao, skąd się tak znasz na ruletce? ;p '''Lao Chi: '''Ogrywałem ojca alkoholika to się znam... ''Zmarszczył brwi i grał dalej. 'Obsługa ruletki: '''Ten gość jest całkiem niezły. ''Większość patrzyła z podziwem na grę: wyeliminowani jako widownia, została tylko jakaś dziewczyna o imieniu Shelley i Lao Chi. 'Shelley: '''Znasz może tą sukę Carrie? >) '''Lao Chi: '''Nieee... pierdol się szajsiaro :) ''Krupier szykuje się do zakręcenia, Shelley i Lao Chi kładą swoje żetony. 'Shelley: '''Może wywaliłeś Paulo i Andersena, ale ja ich pomszczę! '''Emma: '''Aaa! To ty byłaś dziewczyną Devin'a! ;o '''Shelley: '''No nie! Ten żałosny gang z Ridoncolous Race tutaj! -,- Myślałam, że zginęliście w tej szopce Manson... '''Lao Chi: '''Zamknij mordę i graj! Rien ne va plus! '':O. 'Shelley: '''Ale ja nie obstawi... ''Krupier zakręca ruletkę, wypada na... 00! Lao Chi otrzymuje five bet, całą zawartość żetonów Shelley i wygrywa cenę! 'Zajebiste Żelki: '''TAAAAK! :D ''Wszyscy obściskują Lao Chi'ego. 'Lao Chi: '(please) Do kasyna nagle przychodzą Niezgodni. 'Veronica: '''Cholera, spóźniliśmy się! ''Krupier daje wskazówkę najpierw Żelkom, potem czeka 15 minut i daje Niezgodnym. Biegną... 'Stephanie: '''Vercia, jak będziemy już głosowali, to dziś wylecisz ;) '''Veronica: '''Jeszcze zobaczymy! ''Podcina jej nogę, w sumie nie ma szans, żeby oni dogonili Żelki. Żelki są na... MECIE! 'Don: '''Gratulację Żelki! Zdobywacie pierwsze miejsce i pobyt w Pierwszej Klasie! '(Jay - PZ): 'Co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze >) ''Niezgodni biegną jakby mieli za chwilę dostać zawału. 'Don: '''Niezgodni! Macie miejsce drugie ;) ''Jęczą. 'Don: '''Ale przecież nikt z Was nie wyleci? '''Rudolph: '''A powinien! ''Mierzą wzrokiem Stephanie i Veronicę. '(Stephanie - PZ): '''Dla tej Veronicy powinien być koniec! ''Don zauważa, że brakuje jednej drużyny. 'Don: '''Ale zaraz... gdzie drużyna Mariny & The Diamonds? ''Drużyna przyjechała tu taksówką. 'Aisha: '''Dzięki ;) '''Don: '''Aaa, to wy na ceremonię. ''Tamci wzruszają ramionami. Samolot - Ceremonia Wszyscy wsiedli do samolotu, Żelki w Pierwszej Klasie, Niezgodni w Klasie Ekonomicznej, a Marina & The Diamonds powędrowali na ceremonię. thumb|left|250px 'Don: '''Mariny, okazaliście się dziś najgorsi i będziecie musieli stawić czołu eliminacji. Do skrzynki wrzucacie portret osoby i pozbywacie się jej... dzięki temu Wy zostaniecie w piątkę. Otrzymujecie... hmmm... czekoladowy wafelek. '(PZ - Aisha): 'Domyślcie się ludzie ;) '(PZ - Claudia): 'Mam nadzieję, że nikt mi tego nie będzie miał za złe. :c '(PZ - Dwayne): 'Ech... nie wiem czy to był dobry pomysł. '(PZ - Marcus): 'Błagam, nawet mógłbym go wywalić z zamkniętymi oczami. '(PZ - Nastasia): 'Pierdol się! '(PZ - Zach): 'Eee... możecie nie patrzeć? (zakrywa to i nakreśla imię danej osoby) ''Powrót na ceremonię. '''Don: '''Cóż, podjęliście decyzję! Wafelki powędrują na 100% do... ... ... ... ... ... ... '''Marcus'a i Nastasii! Nastasia: '''Fajnie c: '''Don: '''O eliminację nie muszą się martwić też... ... ... ... ... ... ... '''Zach i Claudia! Zach: '''^^ '''Don: Zostają nam dwie osoby, które nominowaliście do eliminacji: Aisha - zachowujesz się jak rozpieszczona dama, a ty Dwayne - jesteś chamem i zostałeś porzucony przez to w trakcie wyzwania, szczerze to się nie dziwię. Jednak wyeliminowanym zawodnikiem zostaje... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... DWAYNE! Pakuj się! Dwayne: 'Ech... myślałem, że dacie mi drugą szansę. '''Aisha: '''Szansę to mogę dać Ci, żebyś wrócił do Junior'a :) Papa >) ''Wywala go z samolotu. 'Dwayne: '''AAAAAAA! ''Wszyscy słyszą odbijane krzyki Dwayne'a, po chwili jego głos zniknął, czyli musiał już spaść. (please) Znak lądowania. 'Don: '''Tak! Dzisiaj przekreśliliśmy jednego zawodnika, a 16 jeszcze do odstrzału! Kto będzie największym śmiałkiem w programie? Czy Marina & The Diamonds zrobi sojusz drużynowy? Czy Veronica i Stephanie oraz Emma i Iris będą dalej się kłóciły o kapitana? I czy Jay będzie dalej zaskakiwać? Doszukujcie się odpowiedzi w następnych odcinkach Total Drama: World Trip! ''Zaciemnienie. '''HAHA! Drugi odcinek skończony! >) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Total Drama: World Trip - Odcinki